Surgical procedures often require retraction, grasping, and the full or partial occlusion of organs such as blood vessels, bile ducts, and intestines, and other various tissues. Traditionally, surgical clamps having pivotable jaws and a handle with a ratchet mechanism are used for this purpose, e.g., Kocher and Kelly clamps. The clamp jaws are actuated by manipulation of the handle at the proximal end of the clamp. However, these clamps are often bulky, and once deployed their handles usually get in the way, obstructing the surgeon's field of view or access to other locations at the surgical site. With the advent of less invasive surgical procedures, surgical sites are becoming smaller and smaller, and obstruction by clamp handles is becoming more problematic. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a surgical clamp that reduced or even eliminated the bulky handle portion of traditional clamps.